


Cutie

by kuguuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: Yachi made the cutest expressions and noises.





	Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> there's a tag that goes "let yachi get eaten out 2k17" and im 100% on board

" _Hitoka-chan, please make some more of those delicious noises. They're so cute,_ " You mumbled against the blonde girl's folds. Said girl whined a little louder than before and the hand she had in your hair slightly tightened its grip.  
Smirking, you gave her pussy a few more licks before enclosing your lips around her clit and adding a second finger to join the one you already had inside her. As you curled your fingers you reveled in the quiet, squeaky moan she let out.

You enjoyed making Yachi writhe from the pleasure you brought her with your tongue. You _loved_ making her squirm and tremble and an overall mess. You just couldn't resist her cute blushing and the way she moaned just for you. Just the thought of her lewd reactions shot a warmth straight to your core.

You pulled away from Yachi despite the long whine she let out. Leaning over her, you placed a kiss on her lips.

"Sweetie, could you scoot over a bit?"  
You let out a small laugh at how she shakily nodded. You laid down next to her and gently grabbed her arm to pull her on top of you. You guided her body until both of her legs were on either side of your head.

"Are you sure I won't be too heavy?" She stuttered out. You chuckled and placed a kiss on her clit. "It'a okay, Hitoka. I'm going to make you feel _really good_."

You brought her hips down so you could once again bury your face in her cunt and began curling your tongue in her. Yachi grinded against your face as she cried out in pleasure. Unable to hold herself up, she fell forward to hold her weight on her forearms and watched as you ate her out. She tried to keep her eyes open for as long as she could but couldn't help shutting them when you inserted a finger along side your tongue. Yachi moaned and mewled at the action.

Soon after, you added two more digits into the mix and Yachi couldn't stop herself from trying to ride your face. It was all so overwhelming for the blonde. _It felt so good_.  
She was quickly reaching her end and came when you began scissoring all three fingers inside her.

As your girlfriend tried to catch her breath, you helped her get off of you to lay down. As you sat up, Yachi managed to catch the glistening of her juices on your lower face and let out a quiet moan. You pushed the hair out of her face before getting up from the bed.

"I'll be right back, Hitoka. I'm going to clean up real quick and I'll come back to clean you, okay? Then we can sleep."

Yachi hummed and curled up with one of your pillows.

 _What a cutie_.


End file.
